Awakening
by ElsaT
Summary: A one shot story that shows an excellent wake up between two persons. Fluffy and spicy.


**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything related to The Blacklist. I write just for fun.

* * *

The awakening occurs in a mere instant. As fast as the click of a switch. But the perception of where they are is slower. Mere moments lost in the search for a reality that has sense. Where are they, wonders Red.

The scent of her hair inundates him. The warmth of her body warms him. The softness of her skin touches him.

He discovers the significant feature of this new day. It is one of those few of rest. Gives him a warm tranquility know that today is not governed by the sands of time. He is allowed to stand, watching with his eyes closed.

The bed supports them. The sheet covers them. The window holds them.

Listens out there rain falling rhythmically. Shoots in a deadly form against the glass as if it could no more than a fruitless attempt. Does not invade the savory heat lying in the embrace that is. Tightened more, feeling her face in his chest.

She sleeps. He does not sleep. The environment sleeps.

Opens his eyes and appreciate the beauty of her sleep. Outlines a faint smile. Deposited a kiss on her forehead. Remains in that limbo of delicious comfort, warmth and abetting, forgetting the rigid body control that presents the cycle counter.

Her hand moves. His hand moves. Both are seeking.

Liz wakes silent, almost speechless. Her lips express good day for him. Has her mouth warm. Warm hand too. Along with her, intertwine. Touching each other. Dance their dance.

The cold rain falls. The cold wind blows. The cold cold expands. Outside. In there, there is no winter. It's just a regulated habitat. By them.

Red rises. The shower is his destination, needs to wake up with hot water therapy exercises on himself. Already naked, enters and receives an wet embrace that water provides. For a moment, everything else disappears. Hot water falls. His body boils. The door is opened. He didn't notice the Liz presence. She enjoys the moment in the distance. The sound of the water drowns out everything else. But not invalidate the cold shiver that spine feels when his breast skin is touched by her delicate hands. Wakes up from the lethargy in which he lies. Red outlines a sly smile, but does not move. Let Liz to command her hands over where she wants, treading his body in the form of sensual and slow movements. Her hands continue to increase recognition of his body, but now he feels more. Feels her body glued to him. He bites his lips. The eyes are closed. The already fervent body becomes increasingly mettlesome with movements that are directed to his sex, that hardens instantly. Red does not move, but does not know how much longer will hold and do nothing. Turns. Receives a passionate kiss that brings that voracious tongue, stealing his breath at doesn't give him time to think or act. Take control. Dominates the show as a single player. He initiates a movement and she reacts the same. Puts her finger in front of her voluptuous lips, as if she told him to be quiet. He opens a bastard smile that he really likes to use these moments. Appreciates. Kissing his neck. With the calm of a predator on prey that no longer runs. Goes down. Shoulders. Chest. Nibbling his nipples. Continues to fall, enjoying and kissing his belly. Everything is kissed and touched by her tongue, in a hot and sensual ritual. But what she really want is a little bit lower. It's tough. It's hot. It's like she loves. Secure it, but only slight touches with fingertips are given. She provokes him. Knows that results. Always. The surrounding area is also appreciated, before returning to her target. This time it is her mouth that gets is sex warm and hard. He shivers with an electrifying alert and uncontrolled feelings.

The water is still warm on his back. Liz is leaning to his feet with his hard sex in the mouth. Begins with a crazy back and forth, the swallows with a voracious desire. Everything is mixed. Mouth. Lips. Tongue. All are active in the dance that she knows so well. He's not breathing. Gasps. That sound excites her. Both are excited. The rhythm is increased. Unbridled sucking gets the result. He is almost. He releases a small whimper, before imploding to then explode, spreading over her chest, the pleasure resulting from all the craziness shared.

He grabs her and kisses her passionately. Hot water involves them like the warm embrace that unites them.

The end.

* * *

AN: I tried my best. I hope you enjoy. I apologize for the weaker English but is not my native language and I still have no beta reader. Kisses to all.


End file.
